


Undercover

by ChrissiHR



Series: Borrowed Time [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Groping, Implied Time Travel, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Prompt Fic, SSR Agent!Darcy, Time Travel, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: 500-1.000, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/pseuds/ChrissiHR
Summary: Prompt fic written for Zeph's friend, Marisa, who just really wanted someone to write a fic based on the Madonna Inn. A busty, gun-toting Darcy time-sharing herself with the Howling Commandos is probably not what she had in mind. XD





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a few flashfics I'm writing in an SSR Agent!Darcy verse called Borrowed Time. If you like this kind of thing, you should def check out my beta babe, Zephrbabe's work here on AO3 and tumblr @zephrbabe.

“Don’t say anything unless you absolutely have to,” Dugan murmured. “I’ve heard yer French, Lewis. It ain’t that passable.”

Just for that, Darcy gave him a pinch and huffed, reaching into her coat to adjust her boobs and make them more obvious to the gatehouse guard. They weren’t sneaking in—just putting on a show for anyone watching the chateau road in the heart of France’s Loire Valley. The rest of the Howlies had stuffed themselves into the trailer Darcy and Dugan dragged behind their rattling, convertible Avon Tourer. If questioned, they’d claim Darcy never traveled before in her short, provincial life, so brought a bit of everything.

Seriously, though, Steve and Bucky had to weigh a metric ton between them, the way the car’s engine whined trying to haul that little baggage cart up to the gate.

Darcy sat quietly through the pleasantries, offering the guard a vacant smile and letting her blouse slip open so he got a good eyeful to remember her by later if anyone came through asking about a special ops team on the move. No, the guard could say honestly, just more of the usual honeymooners, dull city boys with big-breasted, country girls. Darcy played up her part, snuggling under Dugan’s arm and slipping a hand into his lap with a sly giggle for their audience. She gave Dugan a not-so-gentle squeeze through his trousers, forcing him to stifle a yelp as he tried to restart the car.

“Was that necessary?” he hissed, pulling away from the gatehouse around the back of the chateau used by the French Resistance as its regional armory. From time to time, troops might stay a night, but the chateau was largely unused, furniture slipcovered and left to its fate while the owner loaned it out to the Allies and took the first boat going anywhere else. Dugan stumbled onto the gravel drive sporting the hardwood of a newlywed, cursing his little bride to hell to the tune of the other Howlies laughing in the trailer. “Assholes,” he muttered, checking the service yard to make sure the coast was clear before he popped the hatch, spilling Howlies everywhere like a herd of hungry puppies.

“Sorry, Dugan,” Darcy murmured, not the least bit sorry. She cozied up to him to feel the results of her hard work under his coat. “I’ll make it up to you, promise.”

“They say this place has a hundred-ten rooms,” Dugan reminded his busty, SSR cohort.

“We’ll only need one,” she promised, then glanced at the others and licked her lips. “Maybe two?”

“Getting greedy, Agent Lewis.” Dugan’s mustache twitched.

“Not at all.” She opened her peacoat and flipped up her skirt to check the sidearm tucked into her garter. “But it’s a long week we’ll be here waiting and you’re not getting any younger,” she teased, turning to cast an inviting look his sergeant’s way.

“Don’t bite off more than you can chew, kid,” Dugan warned.

But if they heard him, neither acknowledged it.


End file.
